ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuigami Sykow
Backstory Yui was born into the Sykow Clan, a clan utilized by the Hu-Fung Clan to watch over the villages of the Hu-Fung Empire. Everything changed when Rendi and Peiyi Sykow, the children of the Sykow Clan leader, stole the Blade of Masahiru and fled the country, to Medleonia. After that, the Hu-Fung Clan ordered the Sykow Clan destroyed, and she and her family fled to the open arms of the Aishi Clan. During Yui's stay at the base, she had the attention of both the clan leaders children, Rukohito and Irene. She herself has fallen for Yuan Tadahashi-Stutoko, however he ran away from the clan, and this broke Yui's heart. After this she felt drawn to the clans library, in which she found the Oni Mask of Isolation, and it spoke to her, telling her of its past, and the other Oni masks. The mask also caused her demon genes to become more prominent, and it taught her dark magic. one day the Mask told her to take it to the empty river of the MengHai. She obeyed, and every day, she would take the Mask to the empty river. Unfortunately, one time she was caught by guards, and she was sentenced to torture. At first she was scared, but the Mask told her to not be scared, and as she was about to be tortured, Irene Aishi came in and slaughtered the guards, and Yui was very upset, as she new the guards would never hurt her. She argued with Irene for awhile, until Irene raised her knife, and killed Yuigami. Everyone believed Yui dead. But she wasn't. She had lived and stole the Mask of Isolation and fled to base, into the nearby woods. While going through the forest, she was caught by several Aishi Samurai. She was coaxed into putting the mask in by the Mask itself, and when Yuigami doned the mask, she was possessed by the spirit of Turama Tekaah, the Oni who inhabited the Mask. Once Yui was completely under the influence of the Mask, Turama tried to transfer her powers to Yuigami, and it didn't go well, instead causing Yui much pain and almost combusting. Yui ripped the Mask from her face leaving serious burns. She stuffed the Mask on her bag- being unable to part with it- and headed to Ninjago City, where she would change her name to 'Fumiyo Toriyasu' and tried to start a new life, away from the hell she came from. Appearance Yui has long silver hair with a soft of golden glint to it, a nod to both her dragon and oni heritage. She also had very profound cheekbones and golden eyes with purple flecks in them. She had fair skin and often wore a white kimono with a black trim, and a black and white obi. For the short time she was possessed by Turama, the Mask was fused onto her face, and her normal kimono was turned into orange and yellow gi, with spiked black and gold armour. However, once under the alias of Fumiyo Toriyasu, she cut her hair again, t around her waist. 'Fumiyo' wore bleached jeans with a black and white hoodie, and wore coloured contacts to make her eyes appear a cocoa brown. Abilities She was trained in the arts of self defense, and basic katana fighting. Once using the Mask of Isolation, she began to have her Oni side show more, being able to tap into both dark magic and destruction as long as she was wearing the mask. Once being possessed by Turama, she was hit by a full-blooded Oni power, and essentially went into a forced corruption as her body adapted to Turama's spirit. Her magic became more unstable, meaning that it has a higher chance of failing, but when cast correctly a simple spell can be an instant kill. Even after she was freed from Turama's control her magic was still very unstable and she rarely used it. Relationships * Sato Sykow - Father; Deceased * Miyuka Sykow - Mother; Deceased * Nethra Sykow - Aunt; Deceased * Osiris Sykow - Brother; Deceased * Trixy Sykow - Sister; Deceased * Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho - Cousin * Yuan N. Tadahashi-Stutoko - Crush; Missing * Irene Aishi - Lover * Ruko Aishi - Lover; Presumably Deceased Category:Sykow Family Category:Sykow Clan Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Destruction Category:YocaiEmperor Universe